Tastes Like Sugar
by I-just-want-to-play
Summary: After a date with Lady Rainicorn Finn returns home and has a talk with his brother about what he thinks about the newly formed relationship. Finn x Lady, one-sided Jake x Lady.


Finn wasn't upset about the events that had occurred the night before. He didn't regret taking the beautiful lady back to his home, and he didn't regret spending an evening in his home courting the beautiful woman. He didn't regret walking her home once it got dark and he didn't regret giving up his umbrella so that she wouldn't get wet when it started to rain on their way back to her home. He especially didn't regret giving the beautiful Lady Rainicorn a goodnight kiss once they reached the front steps of her home.

It was safe to say that he didn't regret anything he had done the night before and if given the chance he would likely repeat the night a second time, and possibly a third. He didn't regret anything he had said or done the night before.

His brother on the other hand…

"What the hell where you doing with my girl!" Jake screamed at his brother as he walked into their home soaking wet after walking his date to her house. Finn gave his brother a smile as he removed his shoes and started walking towards the couch where his brother was currently sitting with the television on, presumably watching a pre-recorded comedy show.

"She's not your girl." Finn said with a smile as he grabbed the remote from it's perch on top of the cushion between the two brothers. "So I can do whatever I want with her. I don't need your permission." Finn said with a grin as he pressed play on the remote and the television show that Jake had presumably been watching before Finn walked inside started to play. Jake growled at his brother before he turned his attention towards the television, where at the moment there appeared to be an argument taking place between two dolls animated in stop-motion style.

"She should be my girl." Jake stated after a few minutes as he attempted to hide the light smile forming on his face as he continued to watch the show. Finn gave his brother a smile before leaning back in the couch as a dream-like expression appeared on his face.

"It doesn't really matter who's girl she is, either way one of us is going to be upset." Finn said with a smile that was returned with one from his brother.

"I guess you're right, it's better to have one of us be happy than none of us." Jake said with a smile as he focused a little more of his attention on the television, where at the moment a toy batman appeared to be swimming through a lake of human waste inside what appeared to be a sewer pipe. "I still wish it were me though." Jake said, before letting loose a long laugh as he watched the toy batman screaming to the heavens in a parody of the Shawshank Redemption as a Morgan Freeman-style voiceover was heard. Finn smiled at the site of his brother's change in mood and started laughing along with him.

After a few seconds of laughter, Jake reached for the remote and started searching through the pre-recorded videos recorded by their PVR and Finn absent-mindedly glanced at the time on the top of the screen. '12:25' Finn thought as he read the numbers on the screen, while watching his brother cycle through the list of recordings searching for something that both brothers would enjoy. They both knew that they shouldn't have been staying up so late, they did have school the next day after all, but they had both come to a silent agreement when Finn walked into the house after his date with Lady Rainicorn that they would use this time to bond and silently talk about their feelings regarding the newly formed relationship rather than laying in their beds and forming their own opinions about it.

The great thing about twin brothers is that they could speak for hours without saying a word. They didn't need to speak with their mouths because oftentimes something as simple as a glance could reveal everything that was on their minds, and something as simple as the way they ate breakfast could be used to determine if something was wrong in their lives. Finn knew that Jake had a large crush on Lady Rainicorn, and he knew that Jake had fantasized about going on a date with the beautiful girl ever since he first saw her in ninth grade. Of course, Jake knew that Finn loved her as well, and had fantasized about the date that he had just shared with Lady Rainicorn for an equally large amount of time.

"You do know that you're a dead man if you break her heart." Jake said as his happy expression transformed into a serious expression as his finger hovered over the play button on the remote and the television screen showing that he had chosen to watch an episode of 'Mad', which was a show that they both enjoyed. Jake smiled and nodded his head.

"I don't think I could live with myself if I did." Finn said as his dreamy expression overtook his face as he started thinking about his beautiful new girlfriend. They both knew that Finn wasn't the kind of guy who would break a girl's heart if he could help it, and he proved it by dating Princess Bubblegum for a number of weeks for the sole purpose of boosting her confidence, and that the question was simply used to crack the silence that filled the air. Jake smiled before pressing play on the remote and laying in a comfortable position on the couch as the television show started playing.

"That's good to know." Jake said with a smile as he started chuckling at the opening joke told by the newscaster before the episode started to play. "Because I don't think I could live with you if you did either."


End file.
